Instrumental Breaks
by Flipping Seltzer
Summary: Sort of one shot character studies on the marauders and Lilly. Set Ingrid Michaelson's Breakable. Set sometime during summer of 5th or 6th year. Is really better than I'm explaining it here. Repost.


Sort of one shot character studies on the marauders and Lilly. Set Ingrid Michaelson's Breakable. Set sometime during summer of 5th or 6th year. Is really better than I'm explaining it here. Repost.

Disclaimer: The lyrics in this are from Ingrid Michaelson's "Breakable" which is on her album Girls and Boys. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Instrumental Breaks

**Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.  
So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
And to stop the muscle that makes us confess.**

He hurt. Sirius stared at the small spot gathering below his hand. When his dad had pushed him in his room his head had cracked against his bed frame. What a stain. Be had to get that out of the soft wood that covered the floor. But still… still he let his hand—the one he'd used to stem the flow—dangle off the side. Below him the sounds of the party, his party, still sounded, the guest of honor unimportant. The violin broke away; lifting above the other instruments. It flowed up filing his head with images of the well-dressed people downstairs twirling…the violin quieted. Drowned in the overpowering brass. He wondered if the violin could even hear itself over the forceful clash. Forgotten.

**And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.**

Remus ached. But still he trudged to the enforced shed. Behind him his fathers' slow footsteps echoed his sons. He hated summer changes. Alone and isolated, Remus fantasized about the adventures he had when at Hogwarts. Above him the trees shuddered in apparent sympathy with his pain. The scrapping of the branches along with the soft thuds of boots reminded him of a crescendo of execution drums. The deadbolt sliding into place sounded like the killing shot. Alone.

**You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law.  
In your two ton death trap I finally saw.  
A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret.  
Then you drove me to places I'll never forget.**

Run. The wind had whispered to her as it had pounded against her window. So Lilly ran. Jogged down her quiet suburban street as if it was early morning. But instead of the harsh sun, the chilled, balm of the night flowed past her. To run at night was better than magic. Because the night here was silent, the gathering pause before the climax of sound. Nothing but her and the wind. Waiting.

**And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.**

James stretched. The emptiness of the unfamiliar house had woken him. His hand brushed the soft skin of the girl beside him. She turned into the touch, her large brown eyes smiling. Minutes later, the house didn't sound like anything. All James could hear was the soft thudding of her heart and the impossibly loud pounding of his own. Each movement caused a new sound: a moan, a sigh, a shriek. Like the piano that sat in his house, each key stroke different. Sharp, flat, loud, soft. Then all together; the sudden jamming of too many keys at once. Just pressing your entire arm along the black and white ivory. Overwhelming.

**And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,**

He stared. Peter watched the unused post slot on the door from his seat on the stairs. Stiff and loud. The summer storm raged outside, wind blowing the ugly hinge in and out. The loud awkward squeals reminded him of the record Sirius always played on the smuggled player. The one with the muggle instrument. The electric guitar. What a horrible instrument, always rising above the others, He hated that album. But at the very end—Peter liked that part. When the guitarist played alone, rising to a pitch too high then falling. Up and down. In and out. Then the sudden, final strike to the strings. Nothing.

**Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.**

Please Review. Done at 2 in the morning after a strike of inspiration, so try and validate my craziness


End file.
